Dick measuring contest and sex Ed
by Thetombate
Summary: We all measure our dick before, why not with your friends? We all have been educated in sex, well my time learning it was not normal. Thank you to those 150 Views of my profile and stories. I will do more
1. Measuring our dicks

Dan's Pov

Why did i agree to this? Why did tom have to be so god damn hot? Why am i being so shy about this, they are my friends?

I stood there in a line with my erect dick hanging out. Earlier Tom came up To me and if i would join a dick measuring contest with him and Jarif, at first i was going to say no but those hot eyes were begging me to join, i said yes and consoled myself by knowing i get to see his dick.

I was getting excited when i saw Tom's dick, it was beautiful: 6 inches long, 2 inches thick, Cut and a lot of hair. I hoped my dick was going to upset Tom. It was 7.6 inches long, 3 inches thick, Uncut and had a small bush of blond hair. I turned around to see jarif cock which looked about 5 inches and 1.5 inches which was the smallest out of all of us.

I watched as tom measured his cock and it turned out, his has 6.5 inches long and when he measured jarif he was only 4.6 inches big, i tried to burn the memory of him touching my dick and had to force myself not to moan.

My dick was 7 inches, it was obvious i was the biggest here and i felt proud. I head Tom mention the winner gets a Blow job, before i could say anytime Tom grabs my dick and shoves it down his throat. I let out a moan as he started to suck and licked the slit of my dick.

I could feel myself leaking a lot of precum, i tried to make the feeling last as i watched him suck my dick. As i came i gripped Tom's hair and thrusted while enjoying watching Tom swallow my cum.

I went on my knees and sucked Tom's dick while listening to Tom moan my name. I looked up and saw Jarif put his dick in Tom's mouth, it turned me on so much i let out a moan. I could feel Tom dick tense and waited for him to cum, his cum was so tasty.

As i watched Tom and Jarif finish i got changed and waited for them to do the same. We waited until we could meet at my house. 


	2. Sex Educartion

Tom's Pov

I can't wait to go home, i only have to do PE thankfully. As me and the register was done we got sent to another classroom, while walking to class we wondered what is going on.

Oh god, just end me. This is so embarrassing, Our teacher Explaining puberty and sex. I listened with an embarrassed face and wished it was over. I listened as the man explained what puberty was, when it started and ended, what changes occur.

I was scared when i was asked to show my class my dick as a result of puberty, i tried to refuse but was told i had to do it, while shaking i pulled down my trousers and boxers.

Revealing my erect dick to the whole class: it was 5 inches long and 3 inches thick, uncircumcised and had a light patch of brown hair. I hated the fact everyone was staring at my dick but was glad they were all boys.

I cried and wished i wasn't here. The teacher told me to masturbate and grabbed my dick and started stroking it which made me feel good and Sad as i was being forced to do it here, i wished it for it to be over and for this to be a nightmare.

I felt i was about to pee and i was waiting for it to happen before i suddenly lost the pleasure, i was told someone would have to suck my dick otherwise i cant cum. I looked around and to my dismay everyone wanted to suck my dick. I chose dan as he was my crush.

I was trying my best not to cum at the sight and feeling. Seeing dan smiling and sucking my dick was the best thing ever, i was in cloud 9 as i felt dan with skill sucked my dick, as he licked the slit to get more precum.

I came in Dan's mouth and enjoyed watching him swallow. I was told to get dressed and with relief i left the classroom.

The next day everyone was on the phone watching a video of me during yesterday. I felt sick and ran away. As i was crying i felt someone hug me, it was dan with that soft smile of his, the eyes that is telling me it is alright and i could feel his love.

He kissed me with such ferocity i opened my mouth and let him insert his tongue, it felt so good. Sadly he let go and hugged me while telling me he loved me.


End file.
